flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Updates
Latest 'Version 1.0' (6th February 2013) * First release. 'Version 1.01' (7th March 2013) :We are investigating a bug around selling butterflies. Please refrain from selling butterflies until further notice. If you experience issues. please contact support@mobage.com. Thanks! * Better particle effect for flowers when you harvest butterflies. * Fixed bug where butterflies would fly to a lock-off area in the top-left. * Fixed status-bar coming half-way down. * Fixed "set unlocked" coming down multiple times (notable on Mariposa set). * Fixed ghost-bugs – this is where bark bugs appear but aren't tappable. * Improvements in loading and server connections. 'Version 1.02' (8thMarch 2013) * Selling butterflies from storage. * We've resolved the capacity issue tied to selling butterflies. Please contact support@mobage.com if you continue to experience any issues. * Better particle effect for flowers when you harvest butterflies. * Fixed bug where butterflies would fly to a lock-off area in the top-left. * Fixed status-bar coming half-way down. * Fixed "set unlocked" coming down multiple times (notable on Mariposa set). * Improvements in loading and server connections. 'Version 1.2' (28th March 2013) * Introducing the Bumblebee! He's adorable and doubles your pollen count. Now available in the store. * Tons of visual and functional upgrades – check out the new store, butterfly inventory (formerly "storage") and incubator screens. * Beautiful new flower visuals. Also, you can now sell the ones you don't need for Honeydew! * Bug fixes. 'Version 1.3' (17thApril 2013) * Refinements for game-play. * Support for upcoming special events, including new butterfly sets! Coming soon! 'Version 1.4' (21st May 2013) :NOTE – This update is optimized for iOS 6.0 and up. Please update to ensure the best Flutter experience possible. * Friends! Add or invite your friends from Facebook and gift each other Flutterbucks daily. * Attraction Flower Refinements: Each butterfly now has a unique recipe, and region flowers are specific to a set. * Support for future events and new butterfly special abilities. * More pollen produced on longer shifts. * New icons for the Flutterpedia. * General bug fixes and game refinements. 'Version 1.41' (30th May 2013) * Multiple bug fixes. * The Perisama Event startet. * 14th June 2013 (Pushed Update): All butterflies of the Uzuri set got Special Abilities. 'Version 1.5' (24th June 2013) Update20130624Frog.png Update20130701MoreWispsMoreFrequently.png * Get more flowers with the new frog character! * New mystical event type. * Send surprise gifts to your Facebook friends! * Bug fixes and optimizations. * 1st July 2013 (Pushed Update): The amount of Wisps spawned by the Wisp Mother are increased by two. * 18th July 2013 (Pushed Update): All butterflies of the Rama-rama set got Special Abilities. 'Version 1.6' Update20130724Missions.png Update20130725MissionsCapitalizedLetters.png Update20130728MissionsDifficulty.png Update20130808DailyDeal.png 'Version 1.61' (25th July 2013) * Missions! A Pygmy Kingfisher bird has arrived in your rainforest with some very important missions for your butterflies. Exciting new challenges and rewards await you! * Daily Flower Specials. Check the Shop each day for flowers you can purchase with Honeydew for a limited time. * Numerous stability, performance, and bug fixes. 'Version 1.63' (15th August 2013) * Collect the new Amigo butterfly set by swapping gifts with friends. * Limited time special offers from a new forest friend. * Bug fixes and performance improvements. 'Version 1.64' (28th August 2013) * Updated social system, now add friends through Game Center as well as Facebook. * Support for new butterfly sets. * Confirmation timer for Flutterbucks spent. * General refinements and performance improvements. * 13th September 2013 (Pushed Update): The Saltar set arrived and is here to stay. 'Version 1.7' (20th September 2013) Update20131008Decorations.png Update20131024Storage.png * Decorations! Adorn your environment with unique visual treasures earned from completing sets and missions. * Storage revision. Now you can expand your capacity by collecting twig, leaf, and sap materials earned through game-play. * More space! We've added nine more rooms to unlock. * Bargain Beetle character now hangs out in your environment. * Event mechanics refinement, new limited sets on their way! * Social feature refinement. * Bug fixes. * 3rd October 2013 (Pushed Update): All butterflies of the Citlali set got Special Abilities. 'Version 1.8' (31st October 2013) Update20131031RevampedFlutterpedia.png Update20131103ShopForFriend.png Update20131105CancelTime.png Update20131112ExtraGift.png * New Flutterpedia! Explore and expand a magical tome that documents your discoveries in the rainforest. * New goals for perfecting sets with Flutterbuck rewards. * Give your friends a very special gift using "Shop for Friend". * Wish for a gift from friends. * Lot's of friends? Give more than 5 daily gifts for 2 Flutterbucks each. * Refinements for events and messaging. * Bug fixes and performance improvements. 'Version 1.81' (12th November 2013) * Support for upcoming special events. * Bug fixes and general refinements. * 27th November 2013 (Pushed Update): The Itzamna set is now available to breed! =Android – 4th December 2013= Flutter: Butterfly Sanctuary is now available on Android! 'Version 1.815' (17th December 2013) * Bug fixes and performance improvements. 'Version 1.816' (27th January 2014) * Bug fixes and performance improvements. * 30th January 2014 (Pushed Update): All butterflies of the Turmeric set got Special Abilities. 'Version 1.83' (4th February 2014) * Love is in the air! Get ready for the upcoming Valentines event which will feature new "Aphrodite" butterflies and special gifts. * Performance improvements and bug fixes. * 28th March 2014 (Pushed Update): The whole Papakura set got Special Abilities. 'Version 1.84' (3rd April 2014) * Bug fixes. * You can now sell caterpillars and chrysalises. * Mission details are displayed on the 'switch mission' confirm dialog. 'Version 1.85' (7th May 2014) * Bug fixes. * Optimization for low-end devices. * "Creatures" section in the Flutterpedia. * Feedback on which friends are actively playing flutter: ** Feedback on when friends haven't played for a month. ** Cannot send gifts to friends who haven't logged-in to receive previous gifts. ** Scoring revamp to ensure that new players can compete with veteran player scores. ** Pollen cap introduced. You can only stack up to 1,000 pollen per pollen producing flower. * 29th May 2014 (Pushed Update): All Mayan Star butterflies got Special Abilities. 'Version 1.86' (06th June 2014) Update20140604HoneydewInsteadFlutterbucks.png Update20140605LoweredStoragePrices.png * More forest space! :* Five more expansion slots in your forest. :* Lowered expansion costs. :* Lowered Storage costs. * Game balancing. :* Fully leveled butterflies now sell for Honeydew instead of Flutterbucks. :* The Comma Special Ability was changed to be less powerful. :* Minor tweaks: Event flowers will now be cheaper, but laying eggs a bit more expensive, and the frog will produce less event flowers (players with huge stores of frog treats were blitzing through events almost instantaneously) * 07th June 2014 (Pushed Update): Butterfly Selling Prices changed again. 'Version 1.9' (3rd July 2014) AppIcon§Common Old2.png Update20140702BeeFly.png Update20140704SpecialVisitor.png * The new Bee Fly character has arrived in the forest. Feed this cute little guy pollen till he bursts and get a special gift! * Keep your eye out, the forest will get an occasional rare visit of a past limited event butterfly! * Bug fixes and performance improvements. * New App Icon. * The Bark Bug and the Leaf Bug did get their own Flutterpedia entries. * The Eastern Black Swallowtail, Kingpage Swallowtail and Zebra Swallowtail exchanged their Special Abilities. (This was changed back few hours later.) * The Metalmark butterflies' selling prices and egg lay costs got raised to fit the patterns of event butterflies. * Spelling corrections. 'Version 1.91' (16th September 2014) * New login screen * Bug fixes and performance improvements 'Version 1.92' (7th October 2014) * bug fixes * Login Screen order of Facebook and Mobage login changed. * 15th October 2014 (Pushed Update): Release of 10 additional Missions (110 in total). 'Version 1.93' (23rd October 2014) * Support for new event types * Several bug fixes and performance improvements * The amount needed for hurrying with were increased. 'Version 1.94' (20th December 2014) AppIcon§Christmas 2014 (Silverbell).png Update20141226FindButton.png * Festive theme! * Find Butterfly button in the butterfly inventory * Visual feedback on a butterfly if its ability is ready for use * Support for new types of upcoming limited events * Bug fixes and performance improvements 'Version 1.95' (09th February 2015) AppIcon§Valentine 2015 (Venus).png Update20150209ImprovedLogin.png * Valentine's Day theme! New environment decorations, gifts, abilities, and support for our very special holiday themed event including more community gifting goals * Streamlined login screen * New account screen and in-game help links * Many bug fixes and performance improvements including fixes for interaction with caterpillars, the bee fly, and frog * 12st February 2015 (Pushed Update): Hurry a Butterfly Goal has been removed. 'Version 1.95.1' (23rd February 2015) *Bug fixes 'Version 1.96' (15th April 2015) * Bug fixes * Bumblebee Storage! * Support for future event types 'Version 1.97' (29th July 2015) * Some optimizations which will help the game run smoothly. * Added an indicator to butterflies for when their ability is ready. * Achievement sharing through G+ (Android only) 'Version 1.98' (8th September 2015) 20150908MigrationAnnouncement.png Update20150920MigrationUpdatePeak.png We have some exciting news to share! You may have noticed that when you currently download Flutter from the App Store, the Seller is listed as DeNA Corp. After three years of a wonderful partnership with DeNA, Runaway is expanding to become a publisher. This means the same team that is responsible for developing Flutter will also take over support, quality assurance, marketing, and everything else associated with providing our fans great games and content. This update is the first step towards transferring your Flutter progress from DeNA's servers to ours. In a few weeks, we will be submitting another update which will change the seller to Runaway and transfer your game's progress over to our servers. Please note the Migration Readiness Checklist in this update. For most of you, your progress will transfer automatically, but this checklist has some simple instructions to make sure your data is recoverable in the event the transition doesn't happen automatically. Thank you for your support! - The Runaway Team 'Version 1.99' (23rd September 2015) Flutter is continuing its migration to a new home! The update will complete Flutter’s transition to Runaway’s servers and store account. Once the transfer is completed, you'll get 100 FLutterbucks and new forest slots. 99% of our players can expect a seamless transition - hopefully you won’t even notice. If you do see the start screen and have an account, tap Existing Player. You will have the option of connecting to Facebook to recover your progress, or you can recover your account via User ID. If you have any trouble, please visit our support page to get in touch with an agent. Thanks for your continued support! - The Runaway Team 'Version 1.992' (12th November 2015) * Bug fixes and performance improvements 'Version 2.0' (14th December 2015) * A new Snail character has moved-in! She will reward you with a prize every time you watch one of her videos. * Bug fixes and performance improvements 'Version 2.0.1' (12th January 2016) * Icon updates * Bug fixes and improvements 'Version 2.1' (4th February 2016) * Bug fixes and improvements 'Version 2.2' (24th February 2016) * Bug fixes and performance improvements 'Version 2.3' (9th March 2016) AppIcon§Easter 2016 (Ziana).png * Festive update: Easter! Our latest event will bring a burst of colour to the forest with a beautifully decorated eggs and springtime flowers. The wisp mother is even getting in the spirit, and of course there's a whole new set of limited butterflies and decorations to collect! * Bug fixes and performance improvements 'Version 2.4' (12th May 2016) * Bug fixes * Performance improvements 'Version 2.41' (6th July 2016) * Bug fixes * Performance improvements 'Version 2.42' (2nd August 2016) * Bug fixes * Updated Facebook SDK 'Version 2.5' (13th December 2016) * Get Ready for the holidays – Jolly updates! * Brand new store; includes daily deals, special offers and much more! * Portofilio shelf is finally here. Find out whats happening in all our games! * Inventory sorting! You asked for it, inventory sorting has finally found it's way to flutter. * Jolly holiday theming is here for the month of December... 'Version 2.51' (3rd January 2017) * Icon swap * Bug fixes 'Version 2.52' (23rd February 2017) * Mardi Gras event content * Bug fixes 'Version 2.78' (23rd April 2019) * It's Cinco de Mayo time in Flutter! - Pequena event content *The flutterpedia has changed, from now on it shows every set of butterflies to ever be in the game. The message "This is a past event set. Lay eggs from visiting butterflies to complete this set!" is displayed if a player doesn't have at least one of each species from that set registered in their Flutterpedia. Notes * Date specification is based on Universal Time (UTC, formerly known as GMT). Date specifications given in your mobile game are based on PST (Pacific Standard Time). Category:Game Content